Taught
by Barrier
Summary: Waiting for the new slayer ,Buffy's next partener in crime is has a little more down below then what she expected. R&R tell me if you want more


  
  
Giles stepped down gingerly from the stage at the bronze awaiting the gang's response. They all sat on a felt sofa just a few feet from the side of the raised platfrom, just off the dance floor. As Giles glanced up, the position was strangely reminiscent of of the dream he'd had after the joining spell with buffy. He shrugged this off and said 'So how did grandpa do?'  
'Dad did great' Buffy added resting her hand on his shoulder.  
'Yes, you were positively eminating sex appeal' Willow added with a trademark sideways smirk. Tara giggled aloud.   
'I have to agree with Willow, I think you should continue it as a carrer, I mean, the magic shop wouldn't mind if you weren't there.' Anya said looking for approval from Xander.  
'I think you mean 'you' when you say the magic shop'  
'Yes, but if I said me it would make me sound even more selfish then I have already been exposed as being' She smiled sweetly at Giles.  
'I don't think I'll be leaving just yet Anya, but thankyou for the compliment.'  
  
  
Buffy hadn't said anything for a while, she had adopted a little of what used to be Oz's trademark stoicism after the resurrection. Her eyes had glazed over and she was humming to the grating electronic sound of the dance music which had taken over from Giles' newly flavoured heavy folk rock. The heaving carcass' of heavily built college guys rubbed together in the in the mixture of straight and strobe lighting. If she didn't know otherwise she could've sworn she was in one of the seedier gay bars that conglomerated on the south side of the city. Her head began to sway a little to the beat and she felt the increasing urge to get up there and rub with the others. Her shoulders slowly joined in as she turned to the others.  
'Wanna dance xan man?' This came out a little sexier than what she had attempted.  
'Sorry Buff, I'm all anya'd out'  
'Ok'  
  
She rose form the chair and slid onto the dancefloor squeezing in amongst the guys and a few girls, her body immediately fell into the rythm of the pumping air. Her breaths were coming out loudly, heavily and in time, as she bumped and squeezed amongst the flesh of the dancing guys. The gang were all watching attempting to hold together a completely irrelevant conversation about the Bronze's decor, when they caught sight of a guy whose body seemed to be moving a little differently than the others. Willow was looking at Buffy when she realised what seemd to be strange, he and Buffy were dancing toward each other, the samne rythm, the same moves. They pushed their way through the crowds until they were next to each other. He slid up and down against her, as she writhed and pressed her buttocks toward his groin, he didn't seem to feel this. Both of their eyes were staring into each others and they slithered to the humming that now seemd distant to them. This guy could MOVE.  
  
The floor was wet with sweat and everyone was moving awkwardly trying not to feel each other up by accident. Buffy and the guy still moving.   
'How old do you think he is?' Willow muttered to Tara subconciously.  
'Young' Tara sent back.  
'Uh huh' Willow seemed concerned the others had their own opinions'  
Willow was tapping into thier thoughts.   
Anya: 'Yummy'  
Xander: 'Gay'  
Giles: 'Slayer'  
  
  
***  
  
  
'Slayer!!' Willow blurted out not thinking. Giles hated it when Willow did the psychic thing.  
'I do wish you wouldn't do that' Everybody was now lookinga little bemused.  
'Well what do you mean?' Tara asked innocently.  
'Its just he reminded me of a slayer, thats all.' he seemed to be hiding some thing.  
'What aren't you telling us?' Xander was strangely serious with this comment.   
'Nothing, its just, well, you know when Buffy and Faith got together, it just reminded me of them.' There was definitely something going on that he wasn't telling them.   
'You're right' Willow looking back over to where Buffy and the guy were dancing. They were gone. 'Where'd they go?'  
  
  
'Buffy' She held out her hand and smiled.  
'Oh Right, Real' He smiled too. He had a strange english accent, a mixture between Giles and Spike.   
'Funny, you don't sound spanish, Real is a spanish name isn't it? Either that or I've just made a complete ass of myself' Buffy was speaking too fast. it reminded her of when she first met Riley. Mental note, don't tell him your nice to meet.  
'My parent are spanish, we moved to england when I was a baby, you dance good' he smiled again and sipped a diet coke he'd got from the bar.   
'Thanks, you too, I kinda have a natural rythm' She laughed at little to loud and stifled it before it got too much. She was sounding so dumb. She was rescued by Willow who ran over to say hi. He looked at her and stuck out his hand, 'Hi, I'm Real'  
'oh Hey, erm, can I borrow buffy for one second, Willow by the way'  
'Right, yeah'  
  
Willow yanked buffy from her stool. 'Who's he?  
'Real' She said looking back over her shoulder, he sat scanning the crowd.  
'And...?'  
'Thats all I know, oh, and he can dance. He said I dance good, he's cute.'  
'yeah yeah, Giles saw him and thought slayer, strange huh?'  
'But he's a, y'know, he'  
'Well Giles seemed a little guarded about the whole thing, wanna find out a little more?'  
'Ok' she didn't sound to happy, she just wanted a little flirting is all, but now it had got all serious again.   
'Oooh' Willow made an urgent 'and don't forget' sound ' Get his digits' she grinned.  
'You're baaad'  
'I prefer the term naughty' She turned and sat with the others.  
  
Buffy went back to where they were sitting, he was gone.  
  
  



End file.
